gudetama_tapfandomcom-20200215-history
Cutting Board
The first device to cook gudetama. Your first cutting board is white. The new one is received when challenge 105 is completed; collecting 35 gudetama. This is the "Nice Cutting Board" and it is wooden. ☆ = For an event. Once the event ends, the recipe will be removed but the event gudetama you owned will be saved. Also applies to Limited-Time gudetama recipes where they are only available in Eggarapon (Red). ◎ = For gudetama obtained through Eggarapon (Red). ◎ = For gudetama obtained through Eggarapon (Orange). ◎ = For gudetama obtained through Eggarapon (New). ◎ = For gudetama obtained through Eggarapon (Premium). Rank 1 Recipes (Unlocked in the beginning of the game) * 1 minute recipe Cost: Given in the beginning of the game ** Raw Egg (#06) ** Over Easy Egg (#07) ** Homebody Egg (#08) **◎◎ Mustachegg (#42) **◎◎ Tea Egg (#97) **◎◎ Immovable Gudetama (#102) ** Slumber Egg (#09 - Surprise) ** Bad Egg (#02 - Failure) * Event 1 minute recipe Earned by sharing on SNS/Social Media OR Present Codes ** ☆ Gude Neko (No #/Event) ** ☆ Squid Ink Pasta (No #/Event) ** ☆ Gude Reporter (No #/Event) ** ☆ Wasabi Gudetama (No #/Event) * Event 3 minute recipe Earned by sharing on SNS/Social Media OR Present Codes ** Quail Egg (No #/Event) ** Hikikomori (No #/Event) ** Depressed Egg (No #/Event) ** Wasabi Gudetama (No #/Event) (Was changes from Event 1 Minute Recipe to here) ** Wrapping Gudetama (No #/Event) ** Shakipiyo Sleep (No #/Event) * 10 minute recipe Cost: 1 Golden Egg & Level 4 ** Kozuyu Egg (#11) ** Gossip Egg (#12) **◎◎ Egg Dumpling (#36) **◎◎ Miso Soup Egg (#88) ** ☆ Gudetama Festival (No #/Event) ** ☆ Contestant (No #/Event) ** Soy Soaked Yolk (#33 - Surprise) ** Bad Egg (#02 - Failure) * Event 15 minute recipe Earned by sharing on SNS/Social Media ** ☆ Generous Gudetama (No #/Event) * 30 minute recipe Cost: 2 Golden Eggs & make 2 types of Cutting Board 10 minute recipes ** Masked Egg (#10) ** Sakura Mochi (#15) ** Mime Egg (#34) ** Sandwich (#55) **◎◎ Parashell (#47) **◎◎ Egg Pudding (#86) **◎◎ Forum Egg (#92) ** Natto (#56 - Surprise) ** Bad Egg (#02 - Failure) * 45 minute recipe Cost: 5 Golden Eggs & make 2 types of Frying Pan 2 hour recipes ** CAPITAL EGG (#100) **◎◎ Teru Teru Bozu (#96) **◎◎ Eggscaped Sushi (#101) **◎◎ Sliding Behind (#103) **◎◎ Egg Biscuit (#104) **◎◎ Super Food (#105) ** Spoon Egg (#98 - Surprise) ** Bad Egg (#02 - Failure) * 1 hour recipe Cost: 20 Golden Eggs & make 2 types of Frying Pan 5 hour recipes ** Popcorn (#48) **◎◎ Balance Ball (#46) **◎◎ Sneezy Egg (#184) **◎◎ Epiphany Egg (#187) **◎◎ Breakfast Set A (#191) **◎◎ Fossil Gudetama (#198) ** Flower Egg (#59 - Surprise) ** Bad Egg (#02 - Failure) * 1 hour 15 minute recipe (Event only) ** ☆ Rikyu Gudetama (No #/Event) * 1 hour 30 minute recipe Cost: 8 Golden Eggs & Level 14 ** Egglasses (#16) ** Sticky Yam Rice (#17) ** Pound Cake (#43) **◎◎ Egg Sushi Serving (#61) **◎◎ Gudejelly (#90) ** Shy Egg (#53 - Surprise) ** Bad Egg (#02 - Failure) * 1 hour 45 minute recipe 'Cost: 6 Golden Eggs & make 3 types of Cutting Board 1 hour 30 minute recipes ** Gudetama Voice (#156) ** Mayonnaise (#164) **◎◎ Ninja-egg (#173) **◎◎ Rapper Egg (#174) **◎◎ Prankstegg (#176) **◎◎ Egg Face Mask (#188) ** Tumble Egg (#159 - Surprise) ** Bad Egg (#02 - Failure) * '''2 hour recipe '''Cost: 12 Golden Eggs & make 2 types of Frying Pan 2 hour recipes ** Caesar Salad (#18) ** Egg Sushi (#19) ** Lettuce Bed (#58) **◎◎ Gudetamaro (#50) **◎◎ Gudegenie (#62) **◎◎ Symphony Conductegg (#193) ** Sponge Cake (#20 - Surprise) ** Bad Egg (#02 - Failure) Rank 2 Recipes (Complete Challenge No.105 "Collect 35 gudetama" to unlock 'Nice Cutting Board') * '''2 hour 30 minutes recipe '''Cost: 21 Golden Eggs after making Red Caviar ** Gude Senbei (#236) ** Croque-madame (#274) ** EOR II (#278) ** ◎◎ Looking Up (#297) ** ◎ Egg Tofu (#350) ** ◎ Pudding (Manufactured) (#351) ** ◎ ☆ New York Cheesecake (No #/Event) ** Funny Face Egg Ver. 2 (#281 - Surprise) ** Bad Egg (#02 - Failure) * '''3 hour recipe '''Cost: 18 Golden Eggs ** Shinsengumi (#73) ** Crepe Egg (#74) ** Fish n Egg Roll (#77) ** Lunchbox (#81) **◎◎ Big Gudeburger (#93) **◎◎ Egg in Shining Armor (#95) ** Eggdusa (#75 - Surprise) ** Bad Egg (#02 - Failure) *'3 hour 30 minute recipe Cost: 12 Golden Eggs after making Crepe Egg ** Metalegg (#200) ** Igloo EOR (#201) ** ☆ Eggerciser (No #/Event) **◎◎ Raw Egg Drink (#227) **◎◎ Egg Sushi (Slide) (#290) **◎ ☆ Ginkgo and Quail Egg Skewer (#320/Event) ** Natto Afro (#202 - Surprise) ** Bad Egg (#02 - Failure) * 4 hour recipe Cost: 27 Golden Eggs & make 4 types of Cutting Board 3 hour recipes ** Statue of Eggberty (#79) ** Gudetama Kenji (#82) ** Judotama (#83) ** Croquette Sandwich (#84) **◎◎ Oden Egg (#87) **◎◎ Golden Gudetama (#99) ** Dashimaki Rap (#78 - Surprise) ** Bad Egg (#02 - Failure) * 4 hour 30 minute recipe Cost: 22 Golden Eggs after make Croque-madame ** Hachimaki (#307) ** Sasazushi (#312) ** ◎ ☆ Grilled Lobster (No #/Event) ** ◎ ☆ Fairytale Cake (No #/Event) ** ◎ ☆ Key Lime Pie (No #/Event) ** ◎ Sushi Crepe (No #/Event) ** Flightless... (#308 - Surprise) ** Bad Egg (#02 - Failure) * 5 hour 30 minute recipe Cost: 17 Golden Eggs after make Judotama ** Unpermitted Egg (#233) ** Dashimaki Plate (#235) ** ◎◎ Herring Roe (#255) ** ◎◎ Egg Candle (#287) ** ◎ ☆ Uiro Mochi (#333/Event) ** ◎ ☆ Galette Bretonne (No #/Event) ** Sleepy Egg (#237 - Surprise) ** Bad Egg (#02 - Failure) * 6 hour recipe '''Cost: 20 Golden Eggs after making Pudding ** Red Caviar (#262) ** See Through Gudetama (#267) ** ◎ ☆ Honey Cake (No #/Event) ** ◎ ☆ Christmas Cookie (#348/Event) ** ◎ ☆ Dashimaki Plate (New Years) (No #/Event) ** ◎ ☆ Sakura Egg (No #/Event) ** Resolute Gudetama (#266 - Surprise) ** Bad Egg (#02 - Failure) * '''7 hour recipe Cost: 19 Golden Eggs / Will unlock after making Unpermitted Egg ** Pudding (#238) ** Antenna Gudetama (#239) ** ◎◎ Swiss Roll (#256) ** ◎◎ Milkshake (#291) ** ◎ ☆ Gugelhupf (#334/Event) ** ◎ ☆ Fukure Sweets (No #/Event) ** Funazushi (#241 - Surprise) ** Bad Egg (#02 - Failure) * 8 hour recipe Cost: 23 Golden Eggs after making Sasazushi ** Sea Grapes (#313) ** Headphones (#315) ** Egg Sushi (Feeling Free) (#316 - Surprise) ** Bad Egg (#02 - Failure) Rank 3 Recipes (Complete Challenge No. 109 "Cook 1 time(s)" to unlock "Quality Cutting Board") * 2 hour 45 minute recipe '''Cost: 26 Golden Eggs after making Gyudon ** Salted Egg (#455) ** Brown Egg (#457) ** Red Egg (#459 - Surprise) ** Bad Egg (#02 - Failure) * '''3 hour 45 minute recipe '''Cost: 26 Golden Eggs after making Pitch Black ** Gyudon (#431) ** Hayashi Omelette Rice (#433) ** Fish Sausage (#436 - Surprise) ** Bad Egg (#02 - Failure) * '''4 hour 15 minute recipe '''Cost: 28 Golden Eggs after making Disciplined Gudetama ** You Called? (#485) ** Listening Egg (#487) ** X-Ray (#484 - Surprise) ** Bad Egg (#02 - Failure) * '''5 hour recipe '''Cost: 25 Golden Eggs after making Wagashi ** Egg Carton (Six) (#396) ** Pitch Black (#398) ** Mushroom Egg (#397 - Surprise) ** Bad Egg (#02 - Failure) * '''5 hour 45 minute recipe Cost: 24 Golden Eggs ** Wagashi (#386) ** Snot Bubble (#393) ** Bashful Behind (#389 - Surprise) ** Bad Egg (#02 - Failure) * 6 hour 15 minute recipe '''Cost: 28 Golden Eggs after making Listening Egg ** Cancer (#503) ** Leo (#504) ** Virgo (#505 - Surprise) ** Bad Egg (#02 - Failure) * '''6 hour 30 minute recipe '''Cost: 28 Golden Eggs after making Necktiegg ** Caviar (#482) ** Disciplined Gudetama (#486) ** Pickled Egg (#483 - Surprise) ** Bad Egg (#02 - Failure) * '''7 hour 30 minute recipe Cost: 29 Golden Eggs after making Cancer ** Gudemori Saigo (#542) ** Gudero Katsura (#543) ** Ryoma Gudemoto (#544 - Surprise) ** Bad Egg (#02 - Failure) * 9 hour recipe '''Cost: 27 Golden Eggs after making Salted Egg ** Necktiegg (#454) ** Hot Dog Sandwich (#456) ** Manner Mode Egg (#461 - Surprise) ** Bad Egg (#02 - Failure) Rank 4 Recipes (Complete Challenge No.113 "Cook <1> time(s)" to unlock 'Cutting Board (Grade 4)') * '''1 hour 15 minute recipe Cost: ** Rakugo Gudetama (#617) ** Mint Chocolate Cake (#618) ** Half Blanket (#624 - Surprise) ** Bad Egg (#02 - Failure) * 2 hour 15 minute recipe Cost: ** Sponge Cake Assortment (#620) ** Gude Quality Chocolate (#622) ** Chopstick Lights (#621 - Surprise) ** Bad Egg (#02 - Failure) * 3 hour 15 minute recipe '''Cost: ** Kinshidon (#581) ** Gude Lisa (#586) ** Gude Drift (#583 - Surprise) ** Bad Egg (#02 - Failure) * '''4 hour 45 minute recipe Cost: 29 Golden Eggs ** gudetama Payment (#689) ** Taxpayer gudetama (#690) ** Larger Than Life Onigiri (#693 - Surprise) ** Bad Egg (#02 - Failure) * 7 hour 15 minute recipe '''Cost: ** Gude Space Walk (#587) ** Gude Pilot (#588) ** Gude Money (#590 - Surprise) ** Bad Egg (#02 - Failure) * '''8 hour 15 minute recipe Cost: 29 Golden Eggs ** Scholarly gudetama (#684) ** Adventuregg (#686) ** Seaweed Bikini (#698 - Surprise) ** Bad Egg (#02 - Failure) * 8 hour 30 minute recipe Cost: 29 Golden Eggs ** Gude Slice (#655) ** Gude Sashimi (#661) ** Gude Shortcake (#658 - Surprise) ** Bad Egg (#02 - Failure) * 8 hour 45 minute recipe Cost: 29 Golden Eggs ** Furikake EOR (#668) ** Hidden Gudetama (sushi) (#667) ** Gude Day Off (#660 - Surprise) ** Bad Egg (#02 - Failure) * 9 hour 15 minute recipe Cost: 29 Golden Eggs ** Ice Skategg (#733) ** Golden Gude Omikoshi (#731) ** Totem Egg (Niwaka) (#732 - Surprise) ** Bad Egg (#02 - Failure) Rank 5 Recipes (Complete Challenge No.141 "Cook <1> time(s)" to unlock 'Cutting Board (Grade 5)') * 1 hour 10 minute recipe Cost: 30 Golden Eggs ** Strawberry Tart (#771) ** Strawberry Mousse Cake (#772) ** Soft-Boiled Onigiri (#764 - Surprise) ** Bad Egg (#02 - Failure) * 6 hour 10 minute recipe Cost: 30 Golden Eggs ** Stirred Natto (#779) ** Oyakodon (Hard Boiled) (#782) ** Last Glancegg (#788 - Surprise) ** Bad Egg (#02 - Failure) * '''10 hour recipe '''Cost: 30 Golden Eggs ** Easter gudetama (#802) ** Ornamentegg (#803) ** Gudemura Sanada (#791 - Surprise) ** Bad Egg (#02 - Failure) Category:Cooking